


12:57

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [10]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: "It’s 12:57 and I’m thinking about how bored I am and how much I miss my friend and I really want cuddles."Mitch stared at the anonymous ask, debating how to respond.





	12:57

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally done no work today because I needed to finish writing this.

_ It’s 12:57 and I’m thinking about how bored I am and how much I miss my friend and I really want cuddles. _

Mitch stared at the anonymous ask, debating how to respond.

He knew what this was about. He’d posted a text post asking his followers to send him what time it was and what they were thinking about. It was meant to just be a cute little ask game and possibly give his followers, who were possibly as bored as him, something to do. 

He hadn’t expected something so sad and sweet though.

And something about the ask - he read it again.

_ I miss my friend and I really want cuddles _

He had no reason to believe it was Scott. It was anonymous, after all; it could be anyone. And he’d just spoken to Scott an hour ago.

He deliberated for a little longer, before typing out a response.

_ idky but this made me sad. i want cuddles too. and a friend. _

_ i’d cuddle you, nonnie <3 i hope you get to see your friend soon _

Mitch switched to Instagram, scrolling through his feed for a while. The ask was still bothering him, though, so after a half hour of stalling, he returned to Tumblr.

He hadn’t gotten any notifications from the post, so either the anon hadn’t seen that he’d responded, or they’d gone to bed.

Mitch opened up his own blog, scrolling down to find the post.

Something about it still reminded him of Scott, though, so he slipped out of bed and cracked open the door to Scott’s room.

Peeking in, he could see the glow of Scott’s phone lighting up his face.

“Mitchy?”

Mitch pushed the door open more, letting himself in. “Yeah, just me.”

“Are you okay? Did you need something?” 

Mitch crossed to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Scott locked his phone before Mitch could get a glance at it.

Mitch eased the phone out of his hand, pressing his thumb against the home button. 

The phone opened up to the tumblr post Mitch had just been looking at.

“Was it you?” He tapped the screen with a fingernail.

Scott’s eyes flickered between the screen and Mitch’s face, before finally settling on the edge of the blanket.

“Yeah.”

“Am- am I the friend?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you just come to my room?”

Scott shrugged.

“I just talked to you a couple hours ago, too. Are you okay?”

Scott shrugged again.

“Scotty.”

Scott’s eyes didn’t move from his blanket. “I dunno. It just- I dunno.”

“‘It just’ what, babe.”

“It’s nothing. Go to bed, Mitch.”

Mitch locked Scott’s phone again and placed it on the bedside table. He pulled Scott’s hands away from his covers and slipped under them, pulling Scott over so he was resting on Mitch’s lap. Scott’s arms rested over Mitch’s legs and Mitch’s hands found their way to Scott’s hair.

“What’s up, Scotty,” Mitch whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Scott’s voiced cracked and his hand came up to scrub at his face.

“Oh, baby.” Mitch’s heart broke. “It’s okay. Take your time.”

They sat for a couple minutes, Mitch continuously running his fingers through Scott’s hair. 

“You’ve just felt so far away, lately. I don’t know. I said it was nothing.”

“I’m always here.”

“I know, but- I don’t know.”

“What is it, love?”

“You’re at home but it feels like you’re only home because you have to sleep or need to escape from all the other social things you’ve been doing so you close the door and so, yeah, you’ve been home but I don’t feel like I’ve seen you at all.”

“Haven’t you been out with friends, too?”

Scott was silent.

“Scotty? Have you not been out with friends, too?”

“Not really. They’re all busy with their own lives and I’ve been missing you.”

Mitch cursed silently. He knew that Scott thrived off social interaction with his friends, so if he’d just been at home alone lately, that wasn’t good.

And Scott had a point. Mitch had been off with friends lately, but he’d thought that Scott had enough friends to occupy him while Mitch had been out. Obviously, he’d been wrong.

“It’s late now, so let’s go to sleep. We can hang out tomorrow, or today, whatever it is now. Okay?”

“You don’t have to cancel plans for me.”

“I’m not. And even if I had plans, you’re always my number one.”

“Yeah.”

“We’ll talk more in the morning. Sleep now.” Mitch lifted Scott’s head off his lap and Scott pulled away from him completely. “Where are you going?”

“What?” Scott looked at Mitch, confused. “Aren’t you going to sleep?”

“Yeah?” Mitch looked back at Scott for a moment until it clicked. “Oh, I invited myself to sleep in your room. Come back here.”

Mitch settled down on his back, tugging at Scott’s arm until he lay back down onto the bed next to Mitch.

“Goodnight, Scotty.”

Scott curled into Mitch. “Love you.”

“Love you.” 

They’d hit a bump in the road, but they would be okay. They always were. 


End file.
